Talk:The Sunny Side Up Show/@comment-40265258-20190724142205
Barney & Friends: Barney appeared in the 2007 Thanksgiving special as well as the 2009 Valentine special. He also appeared on the show on August 17th and 18th, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week. He also appeared on the show on Valentine's Day 2011 (February 14, 2011). Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind. Riff has also appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show on March 31, 2011, in honor of Season 10 episodes of Barney & Friends on Sprout. *''Sesame Street'': Big Bird appeared in Fall 2007. On February 14, 2008, Prairie Dawn showed up to help make Valentine's Day cards, share Valentine's wishes, and take viewer calls. On April 24, 2008, Oscar The Grouch appears for a special week long celebration of Earth Day. On December 31, 2008, Grover visits The Sunshine Barn, and will help "sing" in the New Year in a morning countdown. Super Grover also makes an appearance. Super Grover also appeared on January 1, 2009 to celebrate a "Super New Year's Party" with Chica. On December 15, 2009, Elmo appeared live from 9 am to noon. He also appeared live from 9 am to noon on November 30, 2010 and December 13, 2011. On January 4, 2012, Abby Cadabby appeared live from 9 am to noon. On February 28, 2014, Oscar appeared to help celebrate "Oscar Weekend". He returned for another "Oscar Weekend" on February 21, 2015. *''The Wiggles: The Wiggles guest starred on the Sunny Side Up Show (including Captain Feathersword sometime). In September 2012, with the return of Greg Wiggle, Greg guest starred along with the other Wiggles to sing a few songs. The new generation Wiggles were introduced in 2013 when the PBS Kids brand was dropped from the channel's name, and starred on the Sunny Side Up Show and sang their new song, Do the Propeller! and played a guessing game about the colored shirts. *''LazyTown: ''Sportacus guest starred on July 27, 2012. Stephanie also appeared on the show. *''Noodle and Doodle: Noodle McNoodle. *''Pajanimals: On January 11, 2013, Squacky appeared live from 9 am to noon. Sweetpea Sue also guest starred once. *The Sprout Sharing Show:'' In a crossover, Patty, Ricky, Curtis E. Owl, and the Stage Mice have appeared on this block. *''The Good Night Show: In another crossover, Nina and Star showed up on The Sunny Side Up Show for Halloween 2011. Nina also guest-hosted in 2014. *The Let's Go Show: In another crossover, Miles from The Let's Go Show appeared on this block once. *''Sprout Control Room: In yet another crossover, Meeka (a recycled version of Banjo from The Let's Go Show) and M'Goats guest-starred on July 12, 2014 for the premiere of Astroblast!. *''The Chica Show:'' Mr. and Mrs. C, Chica's parents, once guest-starred on the show. *''The Super Sproutlet Show:'' Bean guest-starred on the show on February 14, 2012, to celebrate the debut of her progamming block, The Super Sproutlet Show,